


Show Me Your Glow

by slashyrogue



Series: Radiance [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Firefly Will, M/M, crackfic, hybrid humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will has a terrible secret that's getting harder to hide.The first in a series of fics I wrote to promote Radiance Anthology





	Show Me Your Glow

Will watched the sun go down with dread, the familiar warmth at his bottom overwhelmed him in its urgency. He sat down, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. 

The immediate stir of the bound wings at his back made him bite his tongue and the whine of the dogs only hurt his concentration. 

He knew he'd have to keep himself hidden for fear someone would want to study him, poke and prod till there was nothing left. 

He'd die before he let them. 

The stirring had gotten worse lately, since the string of odd wing themed deaths perpetrated by the "Chesapeake Ripper."

Two now torn to pieces and displayed in an oddly loving way. He'd actually imagined them as gifts to him, the foolishness of it crazy but it felt like he was being courted. 

He whined, long and loud enough that a few of the dogs followed. 

His wings fluttered at his back and he groaned just as the doorbell rang. 

"Shit."

Whoever it was would most likely go away if ignored. Will thought of chaining himself up even knowing he had little chance of being seen. 

Even a little chance was a chance.

His cell rang and he saw Dr. Lecter's name light up the screen. 

He was most likely outside. 

Will sighed as sweat pooled down his face but he answered still. 

"Hello?"

"Will, it seems I'm having car troubles could you come outside please?" 

Will looked at the clock. 

"It's almost eleven what were you doing out here?"

"I was returning from a soirée, I thought I'd drop off that book I told you of while you slept and I've possibly run over something?"

Will couldn't even recall a book but he couldn't just ignore him. He walked outside and Hannibal was wearing his typical clothing, not any different than usual really though he was bent over. 

"What do you think you ran over?"

Dr. Lecter looked up and his frown made Will look away. "Are you all right?"

Will smiled fairly. "Fine. Let's just--"

He bent over and Hannibal's gasp of surprise made Will freeze.

"Will, I don't want to alarm you but your posterior is glowing."

Will gritted his teeth. "It's just these new--"

Dr. Lecter put a hand on his back and Will shuddered. "I knew it."

Will stood up so fast he almost fell, eyes wild as he stared. "What are you talking about?"

His smile was dangerously sinister, and he looked downright smug. 

"You are halfbred."

Will felt his wings flutter in anger and his ass burned. "I'm--"

Dr. Lecter took off his coat, tossed it to the side and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"What're you...?"

He wore a brace around himself and undid it, revealing two long thin sets of wings. Will blinked and moved closer, his own wings suddenly broke their binding and fluttered against his shirt. 

"You're..."

"My grandmother was half Culicidae, it seems to often skip a generation though--"

"Mosquito?"

Dr. Lecter, Hannibal now Will supposed, wrinkled his nose in distaste. "In lay man's terms yes."

Will walked around him before he reached out and touched his shoulder. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you, Will."

Will let out a breath, lifted off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His wings were black and not nearly as pretty, but he wanted Hannibal to see them. 

"Mine are not as pretty as yours."

Hannibal turned and his eyes widened as he took in the sight. 

"They're magnificent. I," he smiled, "Don't suppose I can see your glow?"

Will laughed, "Not without dinner and a movie first, Doc--Hannibal."

Hannibal moved in close and touched his shoulder, his breath teased Will's cheek when he leaned in to whisper. 

"You didn't ask."

Will closed his eyes. 

"You feed off human blood?"

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek. "Among other things."

Will let out a moan. "They were," he breathed, "For me."

"Yes. I could smell your blood, it was reminiscent of my own. I wanted to learn more, be closer to you."

Will turned and their cheeks touched. 

"What were you really doing out here tonight?"

Hannibal looked at him with a grin. 

"Procuring your third gift."

Will felt his heart beat faster. 

"You really want to see me glow?"

Hannibal nodded. "More than anything."

Will stepped back and began to unbutton his pants. His nerves made it difficult but he managed, blushed bright red and turned away just as he exposed his glowing posterior. 

Hannibal let out a long sigh. 

"Will it's..."

Will turned. "It's gotten harder to hide since...since I met you."

Hannibal made a buzzing noise and Will felt desire pool in his belly. 

"Fly with me."

Will had to keep still and didn't look as Hannibal undressed, his eagerness hard to stop but he was rewarded when the Culicidae put a hand on his back. 

"Fly."

Will did so and Hannibal grabbed his hand, the two soaring through the air above his home. He felt truly alive for the first time in decades, tears in his eyes as he displayed his loving glow to the one person who mattered. 

When they kissed Will groaned at Hannibal's bite to his tongue, the knowledge he was providing sustenance to him the only thing he needed to know. 

He no longer had to keep his light hidden because they may be half bred but together they were radiant.


End file.
